<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972987">Taming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cumdump, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dragons fucking human, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mindbreak, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Wyvern - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, excessive cum, gaping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hala loves to let her dragon fuck her senseless, but she gets more than she bargained for when she forgets there’s more than one dragon around her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/dragon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here, Moonlight,” the dragon tamer beckoned, setting down her weapons. The elder wyvern knew well what Hala meant for him, and already his enormous cock began to peek free of its sheath. She looked at it in satisfaction, shedding her leather clothing and stepping forward, running a hand down the wyvern’s belly scales and onto the head of its member. Moonlight let out a husky rumble at the contact, and as the woman rubbed at it the beast’s enormous manhood stood, hard as stone and cloaked in silky flesh. Hala was already dripping wet in anticipation, and the wyvern was eager to help her, lifting her with the claws that tipped its wings. She chuckled as all of her weight was taken, and she spread her legs. “Don’t be eager. Open me up first, Moonlight,”</p>
<p>Hala was immediately lifted higher and she let out a low moan as Moonlight’s forked tongue began to lap at her cunt. If she had been wet before, she was soaking now, and the wyvern delved its thick tongue against her again and again. “Enough, enough!” she gasped, and Moonlight crooned in triumph as he lowered her down, pressing her against the tip of the colossal member beneath her. It was a full two thirds of her height, but that had never stopped her before, and she cried out as the wyvern pulled her down. Her cunt spasmed as it was stretched wide around the reptilian cock, ridges and lumps massaging her lips as it delved in. It went deeper than seemed humanly possible, stretching her gut forward so taut she could rub it with her hands, and she let out a sound of luxurious contentment as it bottomed out inside her and her lips were pressed firmly against the wyvern’s underbelly. </p>
<p>“Go,” she ordered, and immediately Moonlight began thrusting, balls slapping against her ass wetly with every motion. Each time it slammed in to the hilt she made a noise of joy, her hair loose and her brow beaded with sweat. The dragon tamer wantonly violated the laws of gods and man by filling herself with beasts, but such sin had never brought such pleasure, and she held tightly to the wyvern as it plowed through her in search of its own joy. Moonlight was grunting as he thrusted, and Hala moaned feeling the ridges of the cock within her stretch her lips and strike her clit with every movement. She was shuddering by this stage, her thighs shaking with pleasure,  eyes rolling back as the dragon’s cock seemed to grow within her with its arousal. She groaned at the thought of Moonlight cumming in her, swelling her wretched womb with dragon seed. That was what she wanted. </p>
<p>“Moonlight! Cum in me! Make me your breeding bitch!” she begged, and immediately screamed at the wyvern’s redoubled pounding. She was making pitiful noises of overwhelming joy with every thrust, and she gripped the wyvern tightly as her peak approached, trying to keep it away until she could be made fat with dragon young. Moonlight let out a bellow as he gave an almighty thrust and buried himself within her, a torrent of thick dragon cum shooting into her. She moaned, shaking with emotion, the hot seed filling her, swelling her. Moonlight’s wise eyes surveyed her, saw she hadn’t cum, and instantly resumed thrusting as he continued blasting jets of burning cum into her. She shrieked with ecstasy and went limp, shuddering and crying out, and came hard. Her walls spasmed around the thick cock inside her as she climaxed, forcing waves of Moonlight’s cum out of her. It soaked the wyvern’s lower half and poured down her legs in torrents, and as she finally came down from her orgasm and her screams turned into panting moans, the wyvern’s cum eventually stopped spurting into her. </p>
<p>She lay exhausted against Moonlight’s scales, covered in sweat and dragon seed as it dripped out around the wyvern’s member. Utterly sated, her eyes fluttered, and she dimly noticed that Moonlight was still rock-hard. Maybe he would continue using her while she slept, she didn’t mind. What she didn’t know was that the stench of sex had attracted the attention of a dragon from her caves, and the younger creature was thoroughly aroused. Moonlight’s ears flicked up and his eyes narrowed in a devious idea, and he subtly shifted his body as Hala rested against him. The younger dragon’s thick pink member was pulsing, and Hala had not even a split second to register the second presence at her hole before it roughly pushed inside her. </p>
<p>Bolting upright, the dragon tamer screamed, grabbing onto Moonlight in shock. Her hole had never been so stretched and now it gaped around a pair of ungodly-large reptilian cocks, together wider than her thigh. The younger dragon thrust erratically, grunting with pleasure as Hala twisted to try and get free. Moonlight gently held her in place, fixing her with a look that said the wyvern knew what would come to pass. </p>
<p>Before long, Hala was moaning again, pushing back against the dragon cock that pounded into her. Every thrust punched a sound of ecstasy out of her, along with a wave of thick cum. “Harder!” she screamed hoarsely, and Moonlight joined in, holding her down as he too thrust aggressively upwards. Her gut bulged outwards an obscene amount, the alternating thrusts of the cocks within visible clearly through her gut. Her screaming was audible throughout the entire sanctuary, and other dragons were coming to investigate, but the only thing Hala was aware of was the mind-blowing feeling of the goliath bitchbreakers pounding her insides to mush. She was sobbing with the pleasure, twisting and thrashing against Moonlight’s grip, but nothing would stop the two dragons from slamming their cocks into her wet cavern. Her mouth hung open but words were well beyond her, only incoherent cries of desperation coming out of her lips. Moonlight came a second time, but the wyvern kept thrusting anyway, enormous waves of cum spraying out of Hala across the floor and she wept at the intensity of what was being done to her. </p>
<p>The younger dragon was thrusting at a feral intensity, and had Hala been sensate enough to know what breed was turning her into fuckmeat she’d have known what came next. The knot at the base of its mighty cock was swelling, and the dragon hissed as it slammed against Hala’s cunt but wouldn’t go in. The dragon went harder and harder, the woman’s stomach bruising from the inside at its ferocity, the knot growing wider as it was forced against her with more pressure than her body could bear. Hala shrieked as it was finally shoved into her with no mercy, a wet pop resounding through the caves. She thrashed as she came, screaming, tears running down her face as she squirted, clear liquid spraying out and dripping down Moonlight’s scales. The wyvern was tiring but refused to stop until the younger dragon howled and came with a blast of cum that put the older wyvern to shame. Hala’s gut swelled around the enormous intrusions until they were only half-visible from the quantity of thick spunk inside her. The woman was out of her mind with pleasure, and when the dragons tired of her they pulled out and let her slide to the floor with a wet splat and a river of liquids. Moonlight stayed with his tamer, fond of her ever more for her allowing him to fuck her to pieces, but the younger dragon immediately left in disinterest. She laid on the rocky floor naked and ruined, her cunt gaping wide and twitching, spread so far by the creatures that had broken her mind with their fucking that the depths of her were clearly visible. Each twitch sent another little wave of cum running down her lips and onto the floor, completing the depraved sight. </p>
<p>Hala eventually lifted her head numbly, her body feeling hollow and empty, to find the whole dragon horde advancing on her, their cocks thick and heavy and dripping with arousal. She gave no protest as she was dragged onto an impossibly thick member, and her sobbing began anew at the creature’s thrusts. The night would be a long one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>